Turnip Delight
by Telmarine
Summary: Sophie receives an unexpected visit when Howl is out shopping. Oneshot HowlxSophie, onesided KabuxSophie. Based purely on the Japanese version, so if it doesn't make sense, sorry. I've not seen the English version yet.


**Title:** Turnip Delight(suggestions! suggestions!)  
**Date:** May 16, 2005  
**Fandom:** Howl no Ugoku Shiro / Howl's Moving Castle (movie)  
**Pairing:** One-sided KabuxSophie, HowlxSophie  
**Rated:** PG... for kissing without permission  
**Length:** 7/8 pages  
**Standard disclaimer applies.**

It had been a while since Sophie had stopped getting airsick. Whose idea had it been to make the moving castle into a flying castle, anyway? Howl's, of course. He loved flying, but he loved it more when it involved Sophie and dancing. And Sophie certainly didn't fancy the idea of being held in midair spinning in circles. Not that she didn't like him, no! She loved him to death, that was for certain, but... Did he really love her?

Every morning he said "I love you", hugged her, danced with her, laughed with her, gazed at her, but never had he kissed her by his own will. When she leaned forward to him he did too, but he never had started one. Which made her doubt at times...

"Sophie, you don't seem to be very well today. Have your air-sicknesses returned?" Howl asked, noticing that she was more absent-minded than normal.  
"Oh, no. I'm fine, thank you," she smiled at him, and he smiled back.  
Such a wonderful, warm smile. It made Sophie weak at her knees and her stomach.  
"Are you sure? Would you like me to help you with the cleaning?" he asked, placing his hand on the broom Sophie was holding.  
"No, no. I can handle this on my own," she said firmly taking the broom away from him. He was the sort of person who liked to experiment with her sweeping brooms. They already had a few flying brooms, two dancing brooms, and one broom whose actions can be censored. Sophie had had a bad experience with that one.  
"Hahaha. Do not worry, I solemnly promise your brooms shan't be used for my wicked purposes anymore," he said, trying to take the broom away from her.  
"Don't you have something better to do than cling to an old lady's broom like that?"  
"Old lady? I just see a wonderful and beautiful young girl that I love with all my heart. And that I have," he said, winking.  
"Well, if you want to be useful you can go and fix lunch, being the cook you are," Sophie teased.  
Howl only knew how to cook eggs and bacon, and if she hadn't been there he and Markle probably would live off that for the rest of their lives.  
"Mocking me now, are you?" he said, frowning playfully.

For some reason unknown to Sophie, she had never seen Howl angry, not counting the green slime incident, but that time he was more sad than angry. He was always cheerful, or at least with a sweet and ready disposition. Lettie would have beaten him for being so nice.  
"It's no fun being with someone who agrees with you all the time," she had said when she met Howl.  
But Howl was not quite like that. He had this sly method of making things his way without Sophie noticing she had lost the argument, and after a few minutes Sophie grew angry at herself for falling once again into his charm.

"Markle, Heen, come along! We shall teach Sophie that we will not starve if she refuses to cook!" Howl said, making the doorknob blue so that the door opened to Market Chipping (a/n: see notes). Markle and Heen hurried to his side, Heen making long, asthmatic coughs that went "Heen!" When they were outside, Howl stuck his head inside and called "We will be victorious! But first we must buy our provisions."

The door slammed shut. Sophie sighed and proceeded sweeping the floor near the hearth, were Calcifer laid lazily on top of the logs. The fire demon, now that he didn't have a human heart, could control the castle more easily. And after it had been turned into a flying castle, it was far more easy. No turbulences, no climbing hills, no dogs barking at it while rushing about in the moors...

"Hello, Calcifer," Sophie finally said after she had finished her duties.  
"Hmmm..." Calcifer replied, floating in mid-air. "Feels so good, y'know? Not having to depend on anything..." He flickered his yellowy-orange body stretching, two small flames spreading from his sides.  
"I'm glad," Sophie said without smiling.  
Calcifer had said she had the magic to give him one thousand years of life, and she had given him that. But she never knew how, and if she would ever be able to use magic again she didn't know either.  
"Calcifer, do I still have magic within me?" she asked finally.  
"I do not know," he said simply, fixing his round, whitish eyes in hers.  
"But back then, when the I gave Howl his heart back, you said you knew," Sophie explained nervously. She didn't know if she would like to have magic or not.  
"Well, I could sense it because of the spell you had. Sometimes, you turned back into your normal self without noticing, and that wasn't normal. No one should be able to simply vanish the spells of the Witch of the Waste without having some powerful magic," he said.  
"Oh... So... You think maybe I spent it all?" she asked.  
"It could be. But I've never heard of magic just disappearing from someone. Maybe you just need time to recharge your magic," he said.  
"I see," Sophie muttered.

Silence befell the castle, and Sophie decided to go to the yard to watch the clouds. Really lovely. Howl had once charmed a cloud and gave to Sophie as a pillow. It was useful until it rained itself out. Calcifer had never liked it, since it kept following him and he disliked rain very much. What a roguish cloud. Sophie had been amused when Calcifer fled from a white puff or water, but after a while she did wonder if Howl had wanted that to happen.

His magic had gotten weaker since Calcifer had stopped holding his heart. At times she was afraid he would stop doing magic at all, but he was as careless as always. He didn't think of magic other than a way of making life easier. He was so lazy he would probably die if his life was any harder; Sophie did the entire house cleaning and Calcifer did most of the magic when he was around (which was quite often). Markle handled his businesses as Wizard Jenkins and Wizard Pendragon, leaving him only to present himself and wave his hand magically. And the Witch...

Well... the Witch was really a character. She was still in love with Howl, or at least her jealousy made her feel that way. They had never actually _agreed_ to take her in, but they simply couldn't make her go. Even when she didn't have her magic she could do one or two simple spells that usually ended in chaos. Right now, thankfully, the mischievous old woman was sleeping soundly... or faking those awful snores.

"Kingsbury dooooor!" Calcifer announced, floating over to Sophie's shoulder. Sophie went over and opened the door to face a smiling Prince Justin.

"Kabu!" Sophie blurted out, olympically dismissing the fact that he was a prince or that his name was Justin.  
"Hello, Sophie," he said, polite as always, and stretching his arm toward her.

She held out her hand and he kissed it. Then he raised his head and smiled to her. Guilt immediately made her uneasy. It was the sweetest smile, the sort of smile one gives you when they love you so much they don't care if they can't be with you and still love the person that won your heart over them.  
Sophie had never quite known why did smiling people made her loose her ground. Maybe it was because she had never really seen many smiles in her life, only those of her sister Lettie and her Mother had given to her on the rare occasions she did see them long enough.

"Oh, come on in! You must be terribly hot out there with such a suit!" Sophie hastily said, moving aside.

Kabu stepped inside to the blessed coolness of the dark castle. Despite being quite well-lighted, it was considerably darker than the dazzling golden domes in Kingsbury.

"Thank you, Sophie," Kabu said, flustering a little.

Calcifer usually wouldn't give two hoots about someone he already knew. And he knew Kabu only too well. "The festering fool, coming around every other week," he usually grumbled. "And what's with him and colour yellow? Silly yellow suit and stupid yellow hair (because _that_ colour is far from being blond)."

For an instant the castle sank into the clouds at an obscene speed and then stopped dead, and everyone got hold of the nearest thing they found: the floor. **THUMP!** went two bodies and a number of breakable artefacts. With some luck Howl's beauty implements would be intact. Covering guests in green slime was not very polite in Sophie's point of view.  
Kabu hastily jumped to his feet and helped Sophie get up. He spotted the nearest chair and quickly sat down, gripping the sides of the seat. Calcifer snickered and floated away. He didn't want to be around when he got all teary-eyed at Sophie for what seemed the thousandth time.

"I'm so sorry. I've never had a good time with heights or flying..." he said, remembering his return to his country in a jumping stick. Frightful times.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm no good with those either, if you remember," she said calmly reaching for the kettle.  
"Hot please," she told the kettle and the water immediately started bubbling. "Curse that Calcifer, lazy fire demon."  
"So you can still do magic," Kabu observed.  
Sophie was startled. "Magic? No, no. Howl bewitched this kettle so that it grew hot when we ask for it," she explained. "Markle does it all the time."  
"And I suppose Markle also gave that fire demon of yours one thousand living years and kissed my spell off and did all sorts of wonderful things only a girl named Sophie could do with magic," Kabu insisted.  
"Kabu, you got it all wrong. It was you in first place who told me the kiss of the loved one broke the spell," Sophie said.  
"Well, it was quite magical to me," he said.

He jumped to his feet, red with embarrassment and practically ran into the next standing objects within a 10-meter radius.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what made me say that," he stammered, not being able to look at Sophie straight now.

Sophie was quite shocked too, and her cheeks turned a hot pink. It was a foolish shock, since she already knew why Kabu had thought the kiss to be magical. She just never thought he'd actually have the courage to say it out loud after she had declared her undying love to Howl. He hadn't. Kabu had just blurted it out without thinking. Or at least that was what he tried to convince himself of. Deep inside him, he had a tiny, minuscule hope that she would fall for him with that phrase. She would run into his arms and knock him down in a passionate kiss. Or something.

"Well, I think it wasn't long enough to be magical," she said, trying to sound natural.  
She had kissed him in the mouth –technically she kissed his teeth, but that was still inside the mouth- when he was still a scarecrow and turned him back into a Prince. In her opinion, she had felt nothing except gratitude toward him for saving them and helping her over and over again. And it was now that she felt guilty.  
Kabu had always helped her and stood by her. When she was old and worn down by climbing the mountain, he brought her a walking stick and Howl's moving castle. When Howl had blamed her for changing his hair colour and scared her so much into going into the rain, Kabu had been there with an umbrella. And so many other times he had been there for her, and she paid him by turning her back on him and instead declaring her love to Howl. Sophie felt hot tears flowing into her eyes. One big, sad, tear rolled down her cheek and that was all she needed to start crying.

"I made you cry! Oh, dear. I'm so sorry, Sophie," Kabu said, looking incredibly distressed.  
He was almost shaking as bad as Sophie, trying to hug her but not getting the nerve to do so. He had already made her cry.

"I- I... I've been here for no more than five minutes and I already made you cry," he said softly. "I am so stupid, making you feel awful when I already know that you love Howl. But you know how foolish I can be."

Sophie's crying became sobs as Kabu practically apologized for being alive, and then reduced themselves to sniffles until she finally stopped crying. Kabu sighed with relief.

"I'm so glad you stopped. I felt very guilty Really, I don't know what got into me, so sorry about it. I will not talk to you anymore if you don't want me to, but-"

Sophie turned to look at him. When he had promised to come back, she should have told him it would be a better idea if Howl was present when he did. Perhaps coming over to have some tea and cookies once or twice every month would be nice, but not every week. She hadn't minded until now. Howl did get into a strange mood when Kabu was near, but he was never rude. Sophie enjoyed talking with Kabu. He talked about how the war with his country was almost coming to an end, but the King of Ingary was having problems with High Norland. He talked about how lovely the weather had been (it's an horrible subject to talk about, but he made it sound awfully interesting), about the books Sophie loved so much to read, and even about animated pictures that were the latest invention and a total hit in his country. She focused back on reality and a cherry-coloured Kabu.

"I want you to know that I love you," he started. _She already knows that, stupid._ he thought. "But- but I totally accept your feelings toward Howl. I will not interfere in the least and I wish you to be happiest. I- It was I who brought you to Howl's castle in first place. It would not only be unjust, but also stupid of me trying to separate you. And if being with Howl is what you desire, then you will only be happy if you spend the rest of your life with him."

Sophie felt a great weight coming off her. To Kabu it was a whole different feeling. He felt terrible for lying to Sophie like that, but he just couldn't make her worry about his feelings. It was true that he wanted her to be happy ever after, but he wanted her to be happy with him. But Sophie's expression made quite clear that there was no chance.

So he did what he had to do. It was probably the only time when they would be completely alone. Before long Sophie and Howl would marry and then he would be lost in despair. So he boldly placed his hands in both sides of Sophie head and kissed her. It could have passed one second or one hour, but neither of them did anything but feel each other's lips. And then Kabu lifted his head and let go of Sophie. She kept her eyes closed for a little while, and then opened them when Kabu began excusing himself again for such his vulgar action and un-gentlemanly behaviour.

Sophie never knew what had made her lunge forward and meet Kabu's lips again, but she always justified her actions with a different excuse every time. But what happened, happened, and Sophie found herself kissing Kabu back. He was shocked. No, shocked was a very vague word to describe what he felt. It was love, confusion, lust, sadness, joy, lack of air, and hot, warm feelings inside him. But he was a gentleman, and even when it was this what he desired the most, this was not right. _Stop this_ his sensible mind told him. But since she wasn't pulling back, he could enjoy this a little longer. Finally, it was he who broke the kiss again.

They both looked at each other for three minutes, gazing at each other and scolding themselves. Both of them made a silent agreement not to tell anyone about this. Sophie gave a small, tiny smile that could only be described as one of secret delight. Kabu caught a glimpse of that and returned the smile. Both of them sat down and sipped their tea. And they chatted for a long time about a lot of things. Every time Sophie talked about Howl, Kabu felt a deep, hurting wound inside his heart, but he kept his smile at all times. She seemed really happy when she talked about him. _If talking about Howl makes her smile, then I do not care if I die of a broken heart._ he thought. All he cared about was Sophie being happy.

But it was time to go, or his love-struck lips would ask for tasting Sophie again.

"And if you ever go to Market Chipping, you should definitely visit Cesari's. My sister Lettie works there and she makes the sweetest pastries."  
"You can count on that," Kabu said and faced toward the door.  
At that same moment, Howl, Markle, and Heen burst into the castle, their arms full of groceries (except Heen's, who is a dog and has very small legs anyway). The three were startled when they saw the Prince, but Howl quickly smiled and everyone followed his example.  
"Why, if it isn't Ninjin," he said pushing Kabu gently aside to make his way to the kitchen.  
"It's Kabu, actually," Kabu said softly.  
"Right. So Akakabu, what brings you here? Business?" he started, never sparing a second to look at him. "Markle, set the table please. Will you be joining us?"  
"No, thank you. I was just leaving now," Kabu said. "I have some pending treaties with the King."  
"The King. Awfully jolly fellow he is. Take care or he might break you a bone or two if he gets in the mood of a celebration hug."  
"I know he can," Kabu said, and gave him a thumbs-up sign. "Good luck to you too."  
Howl raised an eyebrow.  
"Why do you say that?" he asked, finally looking at him in the eyes. Kabu smiled.  
"Don't pretend being a fool, I'm talking about your wedding of course!" he replied cheerfully.  
**CRASHCLANG** went the pans and pots after Howl, who had tripped over and fallen down in surprise.  
"Oh, dear!" Sophie exclaimed and went after him.  
"My, what a nasty fall," Kabu said without caring for it at all.

To tell you the truth, he was laughing in his inside, but being the gentleman he was he had never laughed at anyone who had fallen down. And he hadn't been a gentleman with Sophie lately, so he at least ought to be nice with Howl. Kabu was not happy about the attention Sophie gave him, but hastily mental-slapped himself. It was Howl who she loved, not him. _And if he's not interested in making Sophie happy ever after, it shall be I who makes her happy by making him do it!_ he thought finally. Sophie was helping Howl to his feet by pulling him up with both arms.

"Anyway," he continued, "Sophie was telling me about your wedding plans."  
Sophie was so shocked to hear this that she let go of Howl who **CRASHCLANG**ed his way back to the pots.  
"Me!" she asked bewildered.  
"Of course you, Sophie dear," Kabu lied softly. "In two weeks now, huh? You wanted me to miss it or what? Not telling me about this until now. But well, it is very fine. I guess both of you must be very excited about this huh?"  
Howl had managed to get to his feet, his face very flushed and shooting nervous glances at Sophie, Kabu, and Markle, who couldn't give credit to what he had just heard.  
"You know you can count on me if you need anything!" Kabu said. "I must get going by now. I hope to see you soon, both of you."

He kissed Sophie good-bye and gave Howl a good luck hug. He patted Markle and Heen in the heads and asked them to say hello to Calcifer for him. He headed to the door, but Howl rushed forward.  
"W-wait!" he said. "Aren't you staying with us? I'm cooking!" Howl said with a hint of a pleading tone in his voice.  
"I'd love to, really, but I suddenly feel like having something sweet from Cesari's," he said and turned the door blue-down.  
A sudden blast of chilly air came through despite the glowing midday sun. He stepped outside and waved Sophie good-bye. Howl decided to tell him where Cesari's was and went him outside, closing the door behind them. He came back after a few minutes with a big package in his hands.  
"What a nice chap that Kabu is. I guess I never treated him the way he deserves," Howl told himself and placed the package in the nearest table.

He quickly pulled himself right in front of Sophie, looking down at her. She could feel herself blushing at the way he was looking at her, but she never turned away. Howl smiled and leaned forward with an unexpected kiss. There was some kind of magic in it, too. Sparkles were flying from his lips, making her stomach ache so much she enjoyed it, and making her heart beat faster than what should be allowed, and making her body hot with a new feeling that didn't have a name yet. She never knew when he stopped and instead began talking until he kissed her again and she realized what had just happened.  
"Sophie, Sophie. You should have told me you wanted to marry right away," he said walking in circles and looking at the floor. "But I never really thought it would be so soon. I mean, I really do love you and I really wanted to live with you, but I didn't want to marry you until I was sure my horrible habits and awful personality wouldn't make you unhappy. The fool I've been! I should have asked you first. But two weeks! That's very soon. But no impossible! We will have to go to Kingsbury and get you a nice dress, first. One that matches with your lovely star hair," he said, and he continued to talk, and talk, and talk.  
"Oh," was all she could say because she wasn't listening. She felt guilty about that afterward, but in that moment every doubt she might have had about love and Howl disappeared for good.

"What am I thinking? I should be making lunch now!" he exclaimed and hurried to the kitchen with the package, his cheeks bright red.

It took Howl five minutes to prepare lunch. It smelled delicious. Markle, Sophie, and the Witch (who had woke up because of the aroma of good food) were all sitting in the table. Howl finally presented a pot of creamy, steaming whitish stew. Everyone poured big helpings of the stuff onto their plates.

"It looks and smells delicious, Howl," Sophie admitted.  
"I told you we could manage very well without you," he said, sitting down beside Sophie.  
"I want to see you doing that when we're married," she dared him, dipping her spoon into the stew. "By the way, what is made of?"  
"It's my own creation: Turnip Delight," he answered and started with his plate. "I got them fresh."

For some reason, Sophie didn't feel hungry anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Final Notes:**  
Kabu in Japanese means turnip. Akakabu means radish. Ninjin means carrot.  
I have no idea what Kabu's real name is, but we'll call him Justin because in the book he is the only Prince.  
I know, I know. Stupid silly title. "Turnip Delight". Someone has being reading Narnia too much...

My English is nowhere near perfect, so if you find any mistakes please bear with me!  
About the colours of the doors: They changed the colour of the doors often, so I don't remember exactly which was which, but this is the way I use them:

Red: Their flower garden/ Howl's uncle's cottage

Green: The castle door (it opens to the sky so no one uses it too often anymore.  
Blue: Market Chipping  
Black: Kingsbury (Supposing that since Howl is not fighting in the war anymore, he didn't need to go to the place where that door led to, and changed it to Market Chipping).

I need you to help me improve my writing! Please tell me what you think! If you comment, I'll give you a turnip :9 yum!


End file.
